A hook device provided in a passenger compartment of a vehicle is used to hook a rope or the like (refer to Patent Document 1). A hook device described in Patent Document 1 is made up of a frame-shaped base member that is mounted in a mounting hole and a hook member that is supported rotatably on the base member.
The base member described in Patent Document 1 has a rectangularly annular flange portion, a circumferential wall that projects from the flange portion, a hooking piece that extends into an arc-like shape from an upper side of the circumferential wall, and an engaging piece that extends from a lower side of the circumferential wall. This base member is mounted in a mounting hole by the flange portion being locked on a front side edge of the mounting hole and the hooking piece and the engaging piece being locked on a rear side edge of the mounting hole.
Patent Document 1: International Paten Application Publication No. WO 2014/199768A
When a rope or the like is hooked on the hook member described in Patent Document 1, a rotational moment is generated by a load exerted from the rope or the like, causing the hook member to push an upper portion side of the base member from a rear side in a direction that is at right angles to a surface of the base member. This rotational moment causes fears that the hooking piece that is situated on an upper side of the base member receives a reaction force from a mount member to thereby deflect to be deformed as time goes on, leading to the possibility that the hook device rattles against the mount member.